The Other Side of Mt Erin
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: At JJ and Will's wedding, Erin dances with three people - Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi. This is my take on what their conversations could have been like. *RATED T for language - literally one word!*


**A/N: I wrote this a while back, but recently I've rewritten it because I have horrible writer's block for Any Moment. So, the title is taken from the song "The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack" by Liars which is absolutely amazing and you all should listen to it, BUT has nothing to do with the plot of this story other than seeing "the other side of Erin Strauss". Anyway, ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

The backyard was illuminated beautifully by the hanging lights, the makeshift dance floor filled with happy and carefree faces. The newlyweds danced closely together while their family moved around them. Everyone was dressed to the nines and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere on the warm spring night. Erin Strauss, feeling slightly like an outsider, observed the grinning team members from her spot at the table. Each one of them were so vastly different than what she thought. They worked hard and fought strong for what they believed in, even if it meant risking their jobs, or even worse, their own lives. At first, she didn't understand why they made such rash decisions, but after what happened yesterday with the bank bombers and Agent Jareau's now husband almost dying, she no longer felt the need to ask questions.

She tried desperately to keep her eyes from lingering on a certain Italian who was tearing up the dance floor with Agent Garcia, but found it incredibly difficult. He looked so dashing and utterly fuck-able in his tuxedo. Erin bit her lip ad felt excitement bubble in her tummy; she couldn't wait til everyone was gone so she and Dave could spend the rest of the evening together alone.

"May I have this dance?"

Erin raised her eyes to find the outstretched hand of Agent Hotchner. "Yes, thank you," she accepted his hand and they made their way over to the dancing couples. He pulled her close, one hand holding hers and the other resting on her back as she raised her arm and placed it on his shoulder. They swayed together slowly for a few minutes, enjoying the calm ambiance around them. She lifted her eyes from Aaron's suit jacket and found David and Emily dancing behind them. He caught her eye and winked, wiggling his eyebrows a little, to which Erin stuck her tongue out and turned her face to the side, hiding a grin.

"So," Hotch spoke up. "You and Dave, huh?"

Her jaw dropped and she stared blankly at his smirking lips. She huffed out a frustrated sigh and grimaced. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered.

Aaron laughed and she glared at him. "He didn't tell me anything, for the record." She looked surprised. "But you just did."

"Aaron-"

"It's okay, I won't say a word," he assured her. Hotch lifted his gaze to scan the yard. "He's happy. I've noticed the past few weeks. And now I know why."

Erin looked back over to Dave and let an easy smile creep onto her lips. "I'm glad."

Hotch locked his eyes on her, taking in the gleam behind her blue orbs. "And you?"

Erin felt herself blush and bit her lip to hide a sheepish grin, but he saw it anyway. "He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a while."

"May I cut in?"

The two parted to look at a very handsome Derek Morgan, holding out his hand to Erin. She and Hotch nodded at each other and Derek pulled her zealously into his arms. He spun her out and back as the music changed to a faster pace. Erin let out a soft laugh and Derek grinned in triumph.

"It's good to see you smile," he complimented her.

Her smiled grew on her face and she answered honestly, "I'm not used to it. At least not around coworkers."

"We're not coworkers, ma'am," he told her. "We're friends."

"If we're friends then why do you insist on calling me ma'am off the clock on a Sunday evening at a wedding?" She raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Habit," Derek shrugged with a short laugh before changing the subject. "Penelope told me quite an interesting story the other day."

"Oh?" She already didn't like where this was heading.

"Something about a hotel, a cigar aficionado event, and a certain Italian Stallion?" Amusement was dancing in his eyes and his lips twitched comically.

"Oh God," she groaned. "Does everybody know?"

Derek chuckled. "All I can say is good for him." She rolled her eyes and he grinned cheekily. "He's been eyeing you since he came back to the bureau."

At this she was skeptical. "I'm not sure if you recall, but we were anything but pleasant to each other when he came out of retirement."

"And the sexual tension was palpable!" he snorted. "You cannot be trying to tell me that you two didn't get together because of a fight that resulted into a night of unbridled passion?" He clarified, "Penelope's words, not mine."

"Well, I just will not dignify that with a response," she bit her lip and hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"The look on your face is response enough," he chortled. The song changed again and Derek felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I believe Madame Section Chief owes me a dance," David said.

Derek nodded and surprised Erin by leaning down and kissing her cheek before passing her off to David. She melted in her lover's arms, thankful to have something familiar around her.

"Hey baby," David greeted in her ear.

"Don't "baby" me, David Rossi," she scolded him as she pulled back to glare. "Everyone here knows about us."

"They're profilers, Erin," he frowned. "I'd be concerned if they hadn't figured it out by now."

She pouted at him for a second before she shrugged and laid her cheek against his shoulder. They swayed together in silence until David began nuzzling his nose in the ticklish spot behind her ear. Erin squirmed a bit, but not so much to cause attention. "Stop," she ordered, but David ignored her and attached his lips to the special spot that never failed to make her gasp. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Erin," he soothed in her ear. "It's a party. My team will not use anything they see tonight against you. They're probably too drunk to notice anyway."

She looked at him and he smile softly. After a quick glance around the yard, Erin leaned up and pressed her lips to his almost shyly. David was slightly taken back at her boldness to kiss him in front of everyone, but quickly recovered and kissing her back. The others surrounding them all shared looks and knowing smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my goodness gracious, this was a giant ball of corniness! Haha Hoped ya liked! Leave a review, please! And if you have any ideas for my next chapter of Any Moment, I'm open to suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
